


Lucifer Prompt Fills

by 10moonymhrivertam



Series: Lucifer Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion (Chapter 14), Angel Wings, Apple of Eden, Apples, CHILD ABUSE (chapter 12), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Episode: S01e13 Take Me Back to Hell, Episode: s02e12 Love Handles, Episode: s03e11 City of Angels?, Episode: s3e06 Vegas with some Radish, Fix-It, Game Night, God made a mistake, Hell loop, Hello Detective background, Identity Issues, Karaoke, Klingon, Maze Queen of Hell, Mistaken Identity, Names, Other, Post-Episode: s03e19, Prompt Fill, RELATIONSHIP TAGS DO NOT APPLY TO ALL CHAPTERS - Freeform, Temporary Character Death (Chapter 15+18), Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Wings, anticlimactic reveal, mentions of bones and BTVS, suicidal thoughts (not from POV character - chapter 13)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: Prompt fills, cross-posted from tumblr. At least at this time, all the prompts are taken from theluciferprompts blog.





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in a blanket fort* Yes, I do have WIPs and other responsibilities to be working on. I don't really have a good excuse. These are fun, and they're coming to me easier than my WIPs. ...Please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When reminiscing with Chloe on their past, Dan jokingly suggests they watch whatever boxing match was on when she apprehended her first criminal as a detective. To their surprise they see Lucifer and Amenadiel, having quite the heated fisti-cuffs.

“The most hilarious thing I ever dealt with as an officer…” Chloe mused, pursing her lips together. “Well…must’ve been on that case you had with Tio Sorrento,” she decided. “So you remember how I mentioned a guy who was looking for a necklace? He - he brought me this sketch. It looked like a jack-o-lantern, and I told him so. And he took me completely seriously.” Chloe giggled a little over her drink. Dan was grinning widely across from her; Maze had looked drowsy and sated but now seemed a little more awake; Linda was mostly asleep on the armchair, but smiling a little. Since Trixie had trapped Lucifer into a deal that involved him escorting her to Chuck E Cheese, and she and Dan had a day off, she’d invited everyone to a little party, just to relax. “He asked if I’d ‘apprehended this Mr. O-Lantern’,” she pitched her voice low for the imitation and then giggled again. “Never heard from him again. Wonder if he found the thing…”

“Hey, so they must have bet on another fight after Aiden Scott, right?” Dan interjected.

“I guess, yeah. That must have been the pick-up we were watching.”

“What I wanna know is, what the hell happened? How obviously did the guy lose?” Dan shrugged. He turned to Maze. “Hey, Maze. Did you know that before Lux was Lux, it was a fight club?”

“I didn’t really care, but it makes sense.” Maze definitely looked awake now.

“Oh, they must have recorded those fights,” Dan declared. “Were there any tapes or anything in the office after Lucifer got into the place?”

“A few.” Maze paused, turning her drink in her hands. She set it down and stood suddenly, malicious mischief in her eyes. “Let’s go check ‘em out. Right now. I don’t think Lucifer ever really cleared out the office - just kind of shoved everything into a box and onto a shelf.

“You’re awfully interested,” Linda said, also seeming more awake.

“Could be funny.” Maze shrugged. Linda sighed heavily and set her drink aside, standing and moving to the kitchen to get some water. Chloe reluctantly let Maze drive, as she’d had the least to drink and always seemed to bounce back impressively even when she did drink more than Chloe. It wasn’t long before they were at the club. Maze gave the bouncer a serious nod, and he returned it as they all crowded inside and Maze led the way to the office.

Chloe sat on the edge of Lucifer’s desk while Dan leaned against the door frame. Linda was standing by the desk with a slightly disapproving frown while Maze dragged Lucifer’s chair over to hoist a box down from a high shelf. It was labeled ‘Rico’s’ in a flourishy cursive that reeked of Lucifer’s personality.

“Oh, this should be good.” Dan was grinning wickedly as he approached the desk. Maze dug through and found a mix of tapes and DVDs. She set the tapes aside, giving the DVDs a critical eye.

“You’re looking for something in 2011, right?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Chloe blinked.

“Wild guess.” There was a hint of sarcasm in Maze’s voice, but Chloe was a little too drunk to interpret, so she gave Maze a short glare as she continued sorting out any DVDs labeled for 2011. Eventually, Dan pointed one out, and Maze nodded. She loaded things back into the box with that DVD on top and then hoisted the box into her arms. 

“Come on. Up in my old apartment. I don’t think he’s putting up anyone else in there, if only because it would mean moving a bunch of Infernal stuff.” Linda pinched the bridge of her nose and opened her mouth. “Relax, I kept it all in the bedroom, and the TV’s out in the living room. It’ll be fine. It’ll be great.”

They all went over to the elevator and Maze pressed the button for her old place. Chloe leaned against Dan, growing drowsy with her drunkenness. Linda prodded her gently when the elevator opened, and she shuffled out into the main area. Linda encouraged her to flop down onto Maze’s sofa, and Dan sat next to her and poked at her to keep her awake.

Maze put the DVD in and then lounged on the couch like it was a throne, her face a dispassionate mask no one had seen her wear in a few years, now. Maze’s eyes weren’t really on the fight, but skimming the crowd around it.

“Ah!” she cried, looking almost feral. She scooped up the remote and pointed. “There, at the top of the stairs. You see, Linda?”

Chloe blinked, leaning in. Linda leaned in as well.

“Is that -” Chloe couldn’t see what she was looking at, really. She just saw a crowd of legs.

“Oh, yeah.” Maze smirked and nodded. “And now…watch the stairs…” Chloe squinted.

“Yeah, this is the right day. That’s me. How’d you know I was about to come down?”

“Lucky guess.” This time she sounded more honest than sarcastic. “Figures.” Her sigh was almost inaudible. Chloe frowned, but kept watching. She saw herself going after the referee - at the same time, on the other side of the ring, she also noticed movement.

“Whoa!” Dan cried. “Who was that? Did that guy just knock someone out in one punch?”

“What, where?” Chloe clamored. Dan pointed.

“Other side of the ring? Man, wish I could see his face. Did you not see that when you were there?”

“Was a little bit focused on that ref.”

Shortly after, the film cut off as the fight ended. Maze nabbed another disc, the only disc labeled after that one.

“Which means this one…is the fun one,” Maze purred as she put it into the player. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

“Wait, is that - is that Amenadiel?” Dan blurted, staring.

“And is that Lucifer coming into the ring?” Chloe demanded.

“Oh, boy,” Linda said lowly. They watched as Lucifer and Amenadiel spoke to each other. They weren’t keeping their voices low, but the sound on the recording was limited. Lucifer shifted, and the light reflected off his eyes weird. Chloe heard Linda take in a sharp breath.

“What did Amenadiel do?” Linda demanded of Maze.

“Something stupid, but that goes without saying.” Maze stared as they started fighting. 

“Probably said something. I mean, Lucifer seemed to be having a good time, so I don’t know why he decided to fight. Still, they got the necklace back, so either Amenadiel was a goody two-shoes and swallowed his pride and threw it, or Lucifer won fair-and-square.” Maze’s face showed she doubted that.

Chloe frowned. “…His confession,” she said finally. “It was almost exactly like when Lucifer gets to a suspect before I do. Have you ever seen that, Dan?”

“No, but it did seem strange,” Dan agreed. “He just…appeared and started confessing. We could barely shut him up.”

“…So we worked a case with Lucifer before we knew we were working a case with Lucifer?” Chloe stared at Maze.

“Looks like,” Maze agreed. “As I understand it, he cut a deal with his brother after Amenadiel gave up on police help. It’s the only way he managed to stay here for years instead of getting dragged back home.”

Chloe shook her head in wonderment. “We’ll have to tell him about this, later.” She declared. “Hey, Maze, can we crash here?”

“Yeah, sure. Just watch out for sharp edges.”


	2. Hell On Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little crack-y, maybe, but hear me out - the Tribe doing karaoke to Hell on Heels by the Pistol Annies. Either pre- or post-reveal would be interesting. (If you don't know the song, look it up - it's great! Three singing parts, about making a deal with the Devil... I'd be surprised if it never shows up on the show)

“Ooh, girls, hang on!” Linda said, fumbling at her phone. “I’ve got a three-parter we can do.”

“Why not just sing a one-parter all together, like usual?” Chloe pouted.

“Because this one’s  _ hilarious _ ,” Linda insisted, swiping at her phone and then sliding it over to them. Maze, Chloe, and Ella bent their heads over it. Maze was the first to burst out laughing, followed by Chloe and then Ella.

“We have to,” Ella agreed. “We can all sing on the unison parts but we _ gotta _ pick who’s who for those verses.”

“You know…I don’t do deals with Lucifer. But…well, he did teach me how to do a glamour,” Maze said flippantly, which made Linda look a little curious and the others roll their eyes a little. “I’ll take ‘made me pretty’.”

“What the hell? I’ll take ‘break a million hearts’,” Ella announced.

“Well, who gets smart? We’re all smart already, we don’t need some shady deal for that!” Chloe protested, pouting.

“Well, for this one, we’ll go by who’s funnier. Which is you.” Linda pointed a slightly wavering finger at Chloe. “Actually, I might sit out, just this once. Anyone have any objection to being recorded?”

The girls shook their heads, and before too long they were up on stage.

> I’m hell on heels
> 
> Say what you will
> 
> I’ve done made the devil a deal
> 
> He made me pretty
> 
> He made me smart
> 
> And I’m going to break me a million hearts
> 
> I’m hell on heels, baby I’m comin’ for you
> 
> This diamond ring on my hand
> 
> Is the only good thing that came from that man
> 
> Got a GTO from one named Joe
> 
> And a big piece of land down in Mexico
> 
> I’m hell on heels, baby I’m comin’ for you
> 
> I got a pink guitar, a Lincoln Town Car
> 
> From ol’ what’s his name I met at a bar
> 
> Got a high-rise flat in Hollywood
> 
> From a married man who wasn’t up to no good
> 
> I’m hell on heels, baby I’m comin’ for you
> 
> Then there’s Jim, I almost forgot
> 
> I ran him off, but I took the yacht
> 
> Poor ol’ Billy, bless his heart
> 
> I’m still using his credit card
> 
> I’m hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I’m comin’ for you
> 
> I’m hell on heels, say what you will
> 
> I’ve done made the devil a deal
> 
> He made me pretty
> 
> He made me smart
> 
> And I’m gonna break me a million hearts
> 
> I’m hell on heels baby I’m comin’ for you
> 
> I’m hell on heels, say what you will
> 
> I’ve done made the devil a deal
> 
> He made me pretty
> 
> He made me smart
> 
> I’m gonna break me a million hearts
> 
> I’m hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I’m comin’ for you! 

A roaring applause swelled up, and the girls collapsed against each other, Maze smirking and the other two giggling breathlessly. They made their way back to Linda, and she smiled, and the girls night went on.

* * *

 

Lucifer glanced at his phone when it dinged with a notification for Wobble. He peeked at the lit-up screen to see that someone had tagged him on a post. He couldn’t tell who it was from the username, but from the thumbnail of the video and those three familiar faces, it was probably Linda’s account. He pressed play, and he was smiling by the third line.


	3. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit cracky fic prompt: since Michael in fanfiction is usually portrayed as either a muscular blond or Lucifers identical twin...how about he looks almost exactly like Lucifer except for the hair color (and maybe clothes). So when Chloe eventually (unknowingly) meets the high and mighty archangel Michael all she's got to say is "this look is stupid" (Cue Lucifer dying of laugther in the background)

Lucifer was just coming back from the break room, trying to balance three cups of coffee, when he heard the Detective’s voice.

“Really? Going in for hair dye now?”

“Excuse me?” He heard his brother ask.

“The blonde. Is this some plot of yours?”

“No,” Michael said slowly, clearly confused. Lucifer grinned, continuing to skulk just out of sight.

“Well. Then all I’ll say is I hope for your sake that washes out soon.”

“What in the world are you trying to say?” Michael’s wounded tone just about matched Lucifer’s.

“You look dumb, Lucifer,” Chloe snapped. Lucifer took his cue.

“While it’s flattering to hear you call my brother dumb, Detective, I won’t have you slandering my look.” Lucifer unloaded one cup for his brother and placed it on the edge of the Detective’s desk and handed the Detective’s to her. He sipped at the final cup. Chloe looked between Lucifer and Michael, her mouth opening once and then closing again before she frowned.

“Whoa. Seeing double,” Ella remarked as she came around a corner.

“Hello there, Ms. Lopez. Detective, Ms. Lopez - this is my twin brother, Michael. The obedient one.” He tried not to sneer as he spoke. He couldn’t think about that for too long, because when he did, he had to fight down hellfire in his eyes, and he still wasn’t sure what had inspired Michael to come down to Earth. He had to find out what Michael and Dad were planning before he doled out his punishment for that betrayal of long ago, or he might never find out.


	4. Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe secretly folllows Lucifer to Las Vegas but then loses them and arrives in Fletcher just before his perfomance.

Chloe had been wondering lately if she knew Lucifer as well as she thought she did. Following Lucifer and finding he had gone to Vegas with Ella…it only shook her view of him more. And yet - she remembered how he was with Delilah. With someone he was  _ really _ close to, rather than an anonymous victim, he grew more quiet and subdued - he would’ve sung something apt and hauntingly beautiful, not..jaunty and performative. And Ella had to be one of the dancers. Between lyrics, she caught them speaking, but only because she was looking for it. She saw a dark-haired woman prowling, touching people’s shoulders and then drifting away. So she stayed, hiding the bathroom until she heard Lucifer’s familiar triumphant cry. The one that meant it had finally clicked. A case just-about solved, save the capture of the bad guy. She went to the door and peeked out. Lucifer was being his usual cocky self, although…after those first few cases, he’d grown a lot more cautious in life-or-death situations. The bartender shot, his hand shaking, and he caught Lucifer high in the shoulder. This wasn’t a graze.

Lucifer let out an immediate cry of pain and clutched at his shoulder.

“What?” He breathed. His eyes came up, and after a beat, they found hers. “Chloe…” he sounded pained in a strange way that wasn’t only about the bullet.


	5. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Chloe and Linda had managed to open Lucifer's safe? a) And found the necklace in there. b) And found something else. c) And found nothing at all, just an empty safe.

“Out of the way,” Linda eventually said, smiling indulgently. “I’ve got one idea. Although if it works, we’re going to have a talk about security that’s actually secure.” Linda slid into Chloe’s place and carefully typed out 24563. She groaned when the safe gave a happy chirp. “Definitely having a talk,” she said as she swung it open.

Chloe sidled up beside her, half-leaning on her. There were two things inside - a box and a folder. Linda bit her lip, suddenly regretting this. Lucifer set so few boundaries…

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Linda said, gently grabbing Chloe’s wrist as she reached for the box.

“We already got it open,” Chloe retorted. “Besides, remember - he might be in trouble. In Vegas.” Chloe reached for the box with the other hand, and Linda sighed and let go, allowing Chloe to pursue the box on her own. Linda glanced at Chloe before taking the folder. What if it had things about Lucifer’s time in hell in it? She was sure this wasn’t the right way for Chloe to find out…

She parted the folder ever-so-slightly. It seemed to be pictures. Nice pictures. Slowly, she opened it the rest of the way. They seemed to be print-outs of pictures pulled off of Wobble or his phone. Nice pictures of herself, Dan, Trixie, Maze - even Ella, for all that she was new to Lucifer’s group of friends. Linda blanched and shut the folder when she saw a picture of Maze with half her face missing. She took a breath, shelving her emotions to sort through later. She opened the folder again and flipped past Maze. When she got to the end there were several sheets of paper in varying styles, but all covered with the same flourishing cursive that just screamed ‘Lucifer’. Each paper was headed with a name, and she couldn’t quite tell what she was reading until she flipped to the paper with her own name. She recognized things she had said - apparently within his earshot, though she never would’ve guessed - about what she wanted when she died, the way she would like to be remembered. Her heart broke for Lucifer and she shut the folder again, taking in a slightly-shuddering breath.

“It’s a bullet,” Chloe said, breaking her reverie. “On a necklace chain.” Chloe was frowning at it, looking confused. Linda cast her mind back, and smiled a little as she remembered remarks about birthdays and gifts during sessions that she hadn’t paid much mind to at the time.

“Come on,” Linda said gently. “This snooping is cramping our party style. Weren’t we supposed to be enjoying the sound system and top shelf? Let’s put it away,” she urged. Chloe tucked the necklace back into the box and then they put the box and folder away. Linda shooed Chloe into the main room and then sought out a post-it note.

_ Literally anyone who knows you besides her could have figured that out. She saw your present but I don’t think she realized it was for her. If you’re okay with it, I think we need to talk about that folder next time. _

After smoothing the note against the surface of the safe, Linda wandered out into the main room to grab another drink.


	6. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of 1.08: Father Frank is shot but survives. How does his budding friendship with Lucifer develop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn’t developing, but I’d been reflecting on if Father Frank survived and how Lucifer would handle the miracle reveal differently, and I finally figured out the day I filled this prompt what I wanted to do with it.

Lucifer took only a few steps out of the elevator before freezing at realizing someone was beside the piano.

“What do you want, padre?” Lucifer snapped.

“Well, I’d been looking for a little piano duel after a bad week, but it doesn’t look like you’re in the mood…” Frank said slowly.

“I’m not.” Lucifer strode past him and into the bedroom, dragging his suitcase from the closet. He heard Frank walking after him and he could hear the frown in Frank’s voice when he spoke.

“…Did your Mother do something?”

“What kind of a question is that?!” Lucifer threw his hands up and spun to face Frank. “Of course she’s done something, it’s  _ Mum _ !”

“I thought you and she got along.”

“Well, at least she  _ admits _ she manipulates me! And her long-game is so much more limited than Dad’s.” Suddenly, Lucifer recalled the conversation they’d had when they had both thought Father Frank would pass on to Heaven. “…When you realized He had put me in your path - not when you thought it was delusional human Lucifer Morningstar, when you realized it was me, the Devil - what did you do? How did you feel?”

Frank stared at him. “Confused. Tested.” Lucifer sneered and turned around again. “But I had plenty of time to think. And you were working that case.”

“You do recall that at the beginning it was so I could prove you were as corrupt as most of the dogs that are at my Father’s beck and call?” Frank inclined his head.

“You were still helping Connor, even if it was to spite me. And when I’d seen enough of you to realize He’d put me in your path, not you in mine, that helped with the other feelings.”

Lucifer stared at him another moment. “…He’s put someone else on my path,” Lucifer finally whispered. “And I had no idea - I might never have known, but Mum wanted me - she wanted me angry at Him.” Lucifer frowned at Frank. “You don’t really have a choice in the matter either, do you?” Lucifer said sadly.

“Hang on,” Frank said gently. “Wasn’t the whole point of humans free will?”

“But He’s got involved! He put you both in my path!” Lucifer explained. “What kind of free will is that?”

Frank shook his head, a little smile on his face, and it made anger and hurt flare inside Lucifer. He could feel the barest flicker of hellfire behind his eyes. “I don’t suppose you’ve ever heard the phrase ‘you can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make him drink’?”

“We are talking about  _ God _ here,” Lucifer reminded.

“Yes, but between what you say about Him and what I’ve been taught, He’s not likely to go around taking away the one thing that makes us truly human. So he put us in your path. You can lead a human to the Devil, but you can’t  _ make _ them feel a certain way about him.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I can’t, I guess.” Frank shrugged casually. “…Care to tell me who else was put in your path?”

“…Chloe. She’s a literal,  _ honest-to-God _ miracle.” He put as much venom into the phrase as he could. “Amenadiel blessed her parents. He said he’s never done anything like it before or since.”

Frank was quiet for long enough to make Lucifer restless, and he went back to the suitcases.

“…So you want some space? From your Mom, from Amenadiel, from Chloe?”

“I came here to be my own person,” Lucifer said softly, leaning against his bed.

“How much space are you looking for?”

“I don’t know!” Lucifer exclaimed. “I just want it to  _ stop _ . The manipulations, these confusing feelings…”

“…I know a good place for that,” Frank said eventually. He tossed his collar onto the bed and Lucifer looked up with a furrowed brow. “Tell you what. I’ll find someone who’s willing to look after my flock, you let me take you to Vegas, and we can just be two musicians who need some time away.”

“…You won’t talk about my Father?” Lucifer asked suspiciously.

“It’s habit these days, but I’ll do my best not to,” Frank promised. Lucifer slowly nodded. He finished packing and then hesitated. Frank would want to come back, but would they be gone a week? A month? Longer? Best put the sheets down just in case. He’d been planning to before, anyway. Then again, before, he’d been planning to run until he stopped feeling the need, and then stay away as long as he could.

By the next morning, Frank and Lucifer had loaded themselves into the corvette and were headed to Vegas.

“Can I have your permission for something?”

“What?” Lucifer asked, letting his free hand hang out the window, feeling the air between his fingers.

“Texting Chloe that we’re going away. I won’t tell her where, I won’t tell her how long. But she’s going to want to know. And she’ll feel better knowing you have someone around to curb your impulses.”

Lucifer pursed his lips. “….Fine.”


	7. MILF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus asks Lucifer how his mother was like before she and his father left Eden. Lucifer describes Eve as a beautiful and intelligent woman, very kind, caring... and good in the sack. The next day Chloe asks Lucifer why he has a black eye and Marcus has a bruised lip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and a little dumb but I'm thinking of expanding it some day.

“…He didn’t like hearing that his mother was a MILF.”

“Oh my God, Lucifer, you can’t just say that to people.” Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Well, no, what I said was more along the lines of ‘she’s a mama I  _ did _ -’”

Chloe groaned loudly and put her head in her hands. “I don’t want to know. I  _ don’t _ . And for the record, I nearly strangled one or both of you when you and my Mom were flirting. If I found out you’d -” Chloe made a little gagging noise and shuddered. “I’d have given you a black eye, too, if I was in his shoes,” she said primly before walking off in the other direction. Lucifer followed, sulking.

“I don’t suppose Penelope likes apples, does she?” he grumbled under his breath.


	8. Castiel & Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One or more of Lucifer's siblings drop by for a visit and they insist on calling him Sam/Sammy/Samael in front of everyone because it's HIS NAME. They refuse to call him Lucifer because that "name" is just a title (Lightbringer) and find it ridiculous to call him that. The others start calling him by his real name too. Especially Trixie (she starts calling him Sammy) and Dan does it just to annoy him. Lucifer is not a happy Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prompter wanted Trixie as the worst offender, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it that way.

“No - stop - he’s  _ working _ , you can’t -” Lucifer looked up. Amenadiel didn’t usually sound so adamant. Well, unless it was about keeping humanity from being exposed to divinity. But Amenadiel had nothing to be angry with him about at the moment. All the cut off pairs of wings had been burned, and it had hurt too much to get rid of the most recent pair. He couldn’t show his devil face if he wanted to, and no Celestial artifacts were running around. That was when he realized Amenadiel was trailing behind a familiar face, valiantly trying to hold them back. Lucifer could feel Ella’s eyes on his face - while they had been bantering brightly only a moment ago, he could feel that his face had gone closed-off and stony.

“I tried,” Amenadiel offered as he and the red-headed woman stopped in front of them.

“Yes, I noticed, brother. Thank you.” Lucifer nodded at him - genuine, for once. “Castiel, what are you doing here?”

“Is it a crime to want to see my big brother?” she asked innocently, spreading her hands.

“We’re in a police precinct. Don’t tempt me to find something you can be charged with.” Lucifer’s voice was clipped. He had always tried not to hold too heavy a grudge against his siblings. He was hurt, certainly, but Dad hadn’t intended them to have free will. He was the broken one - the others were only doing what they were supposed to. But after seeing Amenadiel acting more and more human, and after his fight with Uriel, Lucifer couldn’t find the kernel of forgiveness he had tried to hold on to while dealing with his siblings in ages past.

“You couldn’t find anything that would stick, Sam.” Lucifer went rigid.

“What did you just say?”

“Luci -” Amenadiel interrupted.

“I said ‘you couldn’t find anything that would stick, Sam’.” She didn’t emphasize anything in particular. Some part of him recognized she wasn’t pissing him off on purpose.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Well, I’m not calling you  _ Lucifer _ , you drama queen,” she scoffed.

“So your name is actually Sam?” Ella interrupted.

“His name is Samael,” Castiel said helpfully.

“That is not -” He only realized he was raising his voice when he saw heads turn - when he saw the Detective start to head in their direction. He clenched a trembling hand into a fist and lowered his voice. “That is not my name. Not anymore.”

“Well, Lucifer is just a title. It’s ridiculous, I’m not calling you that.” Castiel scoffed.

“Cas. I will ask you only one more time,” Lucifer said dangerously. “Why are you here?”

“No one would give me a straight story on what was going on with Mum or Uriel. And I missed Amenadiel. And I haven’t seen you in eons, Sammy. I just wanted to get a fuller picture.”

“Amenadiel can tell you about Mum and Uriel. You’ve seen me. Now get out.”

Castiel wisely beat her retreat, tugged along by Amenadiel.

For weeks afterwards, the name dogged his every step. Ella was generally good about calling him Lucifer, humoring his ‘method acting’, but when she wanted to make an impression, she would always switch to calling him Sam. Dan had done nothing  _ but _ call him Sam since, and Lucifer had returned to calling him Detective Douche with a vengeance. Cain was giving him an irritating side-eye and avoiding calling him by any name. Linda was a safe haven, but hanging over their sessions was the awareness that she knew the name as well - when Amenadiel had given it to her to use against him. Even being with Chloe wasn’t safe - she’d taken to a similar strategy to Ella, though it seemed more like she would forget about his other name and then, every time she remembered, use it.

He cut off his wings again. He moved around the precinct like a ghost, and his shoulders slumped in resignation anytime someone called him Sam. But he didn’t think he’d be able to stop them, not even with a Devilish outburst of temper, so he shut up and went through the motions.

One day, he pulled up to the Detective’s desk only to stop short at the sight of the spawn. But then he gathered himself again and forged on.

“Who forgot to schedule you a sitter this time, spawn?”

“Mommy. Daddy picked me up.” She clearly recognized Lucifer’s first instinct would be to blame Dan. “Mommy went to get me a snack.” Lucifer nodded, perching in the Detective’s chair. The offspring excitedly went on and Lucifer found himself enthralled despite the fact that it was only about her day at school. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been able to feel close to anyone since Castiel’s visit. But his world ground to a halt mid-sentence.

“At lunch, Sammy - not you, a boy at school named Sammy -”

“What did you say?” He would never admit to it, but there was a hint of something like devastation in his voice. Beatrice, unlike his sister, immediately realized she had done something wrong.

“…Was Daddy lying when he said your name is Samuel?”

“Samael,” he corrected automatically, and immediately hated himself for it. That name hadn’t been his in eons - why did he care what variation of it she used? “Your father had no business telling you that.”

“He said Lucifer wasn’t your real name.”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed he had found the end of his rope.

“Tell your mother I’ve gone home. If I want a decent buzz by nightfall I need to start drinking now.” He stood, and he found his tongue wrapping around a spur of spite as all the frustration of the past weeks sought an outlet. “Have a good day, Trixie.”

As he slipped up the stairs to leave, he heard the Detective in some distress.

“Trixie? Why are you crying?”

* * *

 

It was dark by the time Chloe came to confront him. He heard the elevator open, but that didn’t stop him from playing a few bars of a song and then purposefully ending it in a dissonant, nasty chord before the lyrics could come in. It reminded him of Hell. Of the punishment that he had forgotten he deserved.

“Care to tell me why my daughter asked me if Samael is a hooker’s name today?”

Lucifer’s fingers rested lightly on the keys. He thought about continuing to play as he spoke, but that would probably only piss her off.

“Because I called her Trixie.”

“Uh-uh, no,” Chloe said immediately, and Lucifer frowned and turned on the piano bench to look at her. He distantly admired the determined fire in her eyes. “No, because see, I don’t see any way Trixie was crying like that over someone using her nickname. She didn’t want me to see, she clearly didn’t want anyone to hear her - she was halfway to hiding under my desk! And everyone said  _ you _ were the last one to talk to her, and you’ve been moody all month!”

Lucifer sighed. “Detective, have I ever hidden my opinion of her nickname?”

“You’ve been pretty damn clear about it.”

“And given my refusal to say the name and your adamant refusal to explain prostitutes to her, does she have any reason to think a hooker name is anything but a bad thing?”

“Where are you going with this?” Chloe demanded. Lucifer sighed again.

“I only called Beatrice by her nickname because I was upset, and she knew that. She knows I don’t think the name suits her, and still, I called her that. I also mentioned day drinking, but she ought to be used to that out of me by now.” Speaking of…he turned back to his drink and drained the glass, standing up to get more. He found Chloe in his path, looking curiously immovable for a human.

“Tell me exactly what you said.”

He related the conversation to the best of his memory, and found Chloe was staring at him afterward, boggled.

“…She really was crying just because you called her Trixie, wasn’t she?”

“I can’t see why there would be any other reason.” He pursed his lips. “…I’ll - apologize to her later,” he said finally. “She had more of an excuse for upsetting me than the rest of you.”

“The rest of us?” Chloe echoed, suddenly looking belligerent again. Lucifer gave her a scathing look.

“Don’t try to pretend you didn’t notice.” She opened her mouth and Lucifer had the most irritating suspicion she was going to say ‘didn’t notice what’, so he spoke over her.

“Beatrice is still woefully trusting of Detective Douche’s word as law. So when he tells her that ‘Sam’ is my real name and Lucifer is not my name at all, I understand. Despite the fact that I introduced myself to her as Lucifer and she knows full well I don’t lie.” His voice crackled with annoyance. “I won’t hold it against her.”

“But you’re holding something against the rest of us.”

“Lucifer is my name!” He burst. “It’s not some part I’m playing! Just because my little sister shows up at work and calls me ‘Samael’, you all think you’ve uncovered my ‘real’ name! But it isn’t! That isn’t me anymore! Even Amenadiel doesn’t call me that unless he wants to piss me off - surely you’re not all  _ that _ dense!” He found his chest heaving when he finished, his eyes boring into Chloe’s.

Chloe deflated. “…I’m sorry, Lucifer. And - yeah. We should’ve been paying more attention.” Chloe paused. “I think you’ll be happy to know, though, that after you left, Trixie gave us all a lecture at the top of her lungs about how you say your name is Lucifer, so it’s Lucifer. Not Sam, Sammy, Samael, or ‘Samuel’. Even Marcus heard. He dug up some of those police badge stickers we give out at schools. He gave her, like, five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this, but the ending is kind of abrupt, I know.
> 
> Any advice? Anything you'd like to see tacked on to the end?


	9. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's (somehow, proximity to Chloe?) managed to get completely drunk and - as a role reversal with season 1 - all but throws himself at Chloe. How does she react?

“Detective.” Chloe looked up. Lucifer’s eyes were hooded and he seemed to be weaving a little as he walked. Chloe’s eyebrows shot up. For all he partied practically every night, she wasn’t sure she’d ever actually seen him drunk. “You’re…you’re in my flat.”

“Uh-huh,” Chloe said, a bit amused, waiting to see what would happen next. There was a beat where he didn’t say anything.

“I like when you’re in my flat,” he admitted quietly. Chloe smiled softly.

“Yeah?” She stepped forward and gently took his arm to lead him over to the sofa. As soon as she tugged him down with her, he nuzzled up against her neck. She sighed a little, but he didn’t do anything further. She went stiff when she realized she felt tears against her neck, though. “Lucifer?”

“Why can’t Dad stay out of things?” he asked, his voice rough. “He can’t want anything good with this. Mum said He was going to - instead of -” Lucifer’s voice hitched and he didn’t continue. “If this was all because He knew we’d meet...if He truly hates me that much...then something bad is going to happen to one or both of us.”

Chloe was a little lost, but the closest she’d ever seen Lucifer to crying had been that bender he’d gone on just a little while ago. She brought her hand up to his hair and began threading her fingers into his hair, disrupting its carefully ordered state. Her heart wrenched as she heard him let out an audible sob before stopping himself again.

“But I  _ want _ -” Lucifer’s voice was raw and rough and it sent a tingle down Chloe’s spine. “Nothing has ever felt as good as when you kissed me.” Chloe’s hand froze. They were acknowledging that now? “I didn’t deserve it. But it felt good. And I wanted it so much.” He peeled his face away from her neck. “I still want it.” He stared into her eyes. “Please?” he breathed, leaning in close.

“Lucifer…” Chloe murmured, her heart aching for him. He was almost to her lips before she did anything. She put a finger gently to his lips. “You’re  _ drunk _ , Lucifer.”

Lucifer frowned. “Is that what this feeling is?”

“You’re drunk. Do you remember how I was when I was drunk?” Lucifer sighed a little.

“Disgusted at the very idea…” He mumbled.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” she scolded gently. “No, I was mad at myself for trying to use you as a rebound from Dan. You’re  _ at least _ as drunk as I was. You wake up not remembering tonight, the way I did…how are you going to feel?”

“I don’t know,” he whined.

“Let’s not find out, huh?” Chloe stood and tugged him up, leading him to the bedroom and pulling back the covers for him. “How about I get you some water and you get some sleep, and - and if you still want…we can talk about it in the morning. When you’re sober. Okay?”

“…Okay,” Lucifer said quietly, toeing off his shoes. Chloe grabbed a glass from the bar and filled it with water before returning. Seeing him struggling with his buttons, she sighed a little. After setting down the glass, she placed her hands atop Lucifer’s to still them. He got the message after a moment, letting his hands fall to the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt for him and tugged it out from where it was tucked in, going to his closet to hang it up on whatever hanger was free. By the time she turned back around, he’d burrowed under his blankets without taking his pants off.

“…Chloe?” he murmured, so soft she could barely hear him.

“Lucifer.”

“….I think I love you.” Before she could think of anything else to say, his eyes had fallen shut. She swallowed and tucked him in before turning out the lights and making her way back out.


	10. Time Travel & Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe time travels to the past (to a period way way before she was born). The space-time continuum doesn't get altered in any way. Chloe discovers she in/directly ensured that her meeting with Lucifer would happen. Hot Tub High School isn't the only reason Lucifer says "You know, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

“Are you lost?” Chloe looked up, holding the side of her head. A woman stood above her, hand outstretched. Her face was lined with age and her hair starting to show some gray, but there was a kindness in her face that Chloe found herself trusting immediately. Chloe took her hand, and the other woman pulled Chloe to her feet.

“I don’t know.” Chloe looked around. “I’m not sure how I got here.”

“That’s alright, dear. Here, come with me.”

“What’s your name?” Chloe asked, leading where the other woman followed. The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“You can call me Granny. Even my husband calls me that now.”

“Well….thank you, Granny.”

“Come to think of it…I’m not sure I know  _ your _ name.” Granny seemed a little puzzled by that.

“I’m Chloe.” Before Chloe could ask another question, they arrived at some kind of hut. Granny paused as they stepped inside the doorway, though. Chloe peeked over her shoulder. She was staring at an apple that had been placed carefully on a pile of leaves in plain sight. Granny stooped to pick it up and stared at it a while. She moved to the doorway, and Chloe noticed she seemed to be preparing to throw it.

“Wait! If you don’t want it, I’ll eat it. No need to throw it out,” Chloe said. Granny looked over her shoulder and frowned a little.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m kind of starving, actually.” Chloe held out a hand and Granny slowly placed the apple into her hand, hesitating at the last second but in the end giving in to Chloe’s desire. Chloe smiled. She saw a flash of white in her peripheral vision, behind some trees, but when she looked up, there was nothing there. Shrugging to herself, she bit into the apple. It didn’t quite taste like any apple she’d ever had before, but it was an interesting new flavor. She ate several bites before the staring grew uncomfortable.

“Thank you, Granny. Um…I should probably go, now. Try and get back to where I came from.”

“…You do that, child.” Granny’s brow furrowed a little. “…It was nice meeting you,” she added belatedly.

“Nice meeting you, too.” Chloe smiled. She hesitated, and then walked back the way she had come, snacking on the apple. When she was out of sight of the hut, she felt arms around her, and she blinked.

* * *

 

“Chloe, I am so sorry!” Amenadiel blurted. Chloe blinked rapidly. She still had that strange apple in her hand, but she wasn’t in that strange forest anymore, but…Lucifer’s bedroom.

“Did I just…?” Chloe trailed off, not even sure what to suggest.

“Time travel? …Yes.” Amenadiel sighed and sagged. “…I know what I’ve told you before, Chloe, but…but everything Lucifer’s said really is the truth. Not a delusion. …One of my powers as an angel is control over time, but - but I haven’t had powers lately, but then all of a sudden mine came back, and they were too powerful, and - Chloe, did you say anything to Eve?”

Chloe was struggling to process. Amenadiel couldn’t be telling the truth, except he looked very panic-y and apologetic. Before she’d made a conscious decision, she found herself blurting.

“Adam-and-Eve, Eve?”

“Yes, in her slightly later years,” Amenadiel admitted, rubbing at the back of his head. “She was built to live longer than most of you humans today. It was all great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren. She probably thought you were one that had moved far enough away for her not to have met, and -”

“Wait,” Chloe said, holding up a finger as she heard the elevator chime.

“What is it with you and apples?” Lucifer complained, and then crunched loudly.

“Mom and Dad never let us have apples, and I never saw a reason to develop a taste for them.” Chloe’s brow furrowed. Was that - Marcus? He sounded a lot less gruff than he did at work.

“Funny, that. I warned them there would be consequences, you know. But that there were things Dad told us that He hadn’t told them - about how fragile they were compared to us. It was their choice to eat it, but they never  _ let you _ have them.”

“PTSD does funny things to people, Lucifer, and I’m pretty sure being marched out of Paradise at flaming swordpoint is a good starting point for developing it.”

“You know…I actually expected it to take a lot longer for you humans to start eating apples by yourselves than it did,” Lucifer admitted. “I kept leaving them, to show those two that they had nothing to fear from them - they had all the knowledge it could impart, now it was just fruit - but they never ate it. Except one day, it was just Eve, and one of her - great-grandchildren, I think, so one of your grandchildren or great-nieces or something. Anyway! I was watching the house, and Eve brought her in, and she was just about to chuck out the apple, as per usual, when she…asked to have it. Just like that. Like she only thought it was fruit. …I have to admit, I didn’t see another human eat an apple again for generations. But then, I was in Hell most of the time.”

There was a long pause.

“Well, you look positively constipated. What are you thinking about?”

“…Rumors. From members of the family who didn’t realize I was - well - me, until they saw the mark. …They said that Mom swore up and down she’d met someone who wasn’t part of the family.”

“Everyone’s part of your family,” Lucifer said.

“Which is why we all thought she was just getting old,” Marcus pointed out. Chloe finally dared to look at Amenadiel, wide-eyed. Amenadiel looked horrified, but his shoulders were shaking like he was about to burst out laughing.

“Such a brave little thing, though. I wouldn’t mind seeing her again.” Chloe was  _ not _ jealous, she told herself. Not of some ancient woman Lucifer sounded a little besotted over… Suddenly, Lucifer snapped his fingers. “That’s it! She looked like the Detective! A lot like her, but then, I suppose when you give genetics a few millennia, they can do near-exact copies. Something else about her, though…she was wearing - well, I thought they were robes at the time…”

Chloe was shoved between the shoulder-blades and she stumbled into the bedroom door frame, freezing there. She still had the half-eaten apple in her hand, and she’d been wearing a shockingly simple white sundress to try and beat the heat before Amenadiel had accidentally thrown her into the past. Lucifer and Marcus stared at her. She stared back.

“…Apple, anyone?” She brandished the half-eaten apple at them, chuckling nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I want to edit this, but I'm not quite sure what it is I dislike about this one. Anything about it you'd like to see changed?


	11. Free Will Ruins A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up to Trixies horrifying and painful screams in the night, and it turns out being the daughter of a miracle has quite the winged, angelic consequences.

Chloe and Maze arrived in Trixie’s doorway at about the same time, Chloe with her gun at her side and Maze with knives in hand. They couldn’t see anyone, but Trixie’s covers were off and she was curled up on her front. Her pajama shirt had a growing bloodstain, and Chloe rushed forward breathlessly.

“Trixie? Trix? Hey, baby. Baby, what’s happening? Was there someone here?” Maze stalked past them to the window and peered out, but given that she didn’t leap through it and start running, she must not have seen anyone.

“Mommy - Mommy, it hurts!”

“I know, Trix, I know. It’s gonna be okay, baby, alright?” Chloe scrambled for her phone.

“I was - I was dreaming - He said sorry, He said He didn’t know it would happen - and then I woke up, and it hurt, and it feels like something is trying to come out, Mommy -” Her words were punctuated by another scream and the sound of her pajamas ripping. Maze and Chloe both froze and stared in silence at the wings that suddenly stretched out to Trixie’s sides, covered in blood. For a moment there was silence besides Trixie’s sobs. Chloe had forgotten about calling an ambulance.

“Get over here. Now.” Chloe looked up to see Maze on the phone. The fury in her eyes made Chloe’s blood run cold. And yet, her voice trembled as she spoke. “The kid just sprouted wings, Lucifer.” She paused to listen. “She woke up screaming but there was no one in here, and her back was bleeding and now she - she has wings.” The conversation went on, but Chloe couldn’t really focus on it. She was too busy climbing into Trixie’s bed and settling Trixie across her lap, holding her sideways so her - her wings weren’t pressed up against anything. The moments between Trixie’s sobs stretched painfully, and yet it felt like only the next moment, she heard the door bang open and Lucifer’s running footsteps stopped at Trixie’s doorway. Chloe looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“How did this happen?” Chloe croaked.

“I don’t know.” Lucifer’s voice was low in a way that Chloe had learned often heralded punishment for the criminals they chased. But he seemed to swallow down his fury as he moved to the bedside and crouched. “Beatrice? Beatrice, look at me.” He paused and Chloe felt Trixie’s head turn to him. “Can you move them?”

“I - I don’t know how.” Trixie’s breath kept hitching. Lucifer frowned a little.

“May I touch your back?”

“It hurts,” Trixie whimpered.

“I have to check and see if you have the right muscles for it. Father’s enough of an idiot to give you the wings but not the muscles.”

“I had a dream,” she said urgently to Lucifer. “He said sorry, He said He didn't think about a regular person and a miracle, that He never thought I might happen. He didn't plan this.”

Lucifer blinked and his eyes narrowed. “…He didn't plan this.” His voice was flat and carefully controlled. “He spoke to you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“ _ You _ don’t have to be sorry,” Lucifer dismissed. “Detective, could you touch her back near the base of the wings and tell me what you feel?”

Chloe hesitated and then did as she was asked, her touch as light as she could make it. Trixie whimpered and she apologized under her breath. “It  _ does _ feel strange,” Chloe murmured.

“Right. Detective, forgive me, but this is for the sake of fully understanding the situation. I’m going to show you my wings and have you feel my back.” Lucifer swiftly divested himself of his suit-jacket and started on his shirt buttons. Chloe wasn’t quite sure how to handle all this. With the way Trixie’s wings were glowing slightly beneath the blood, Chloe  _ knew _ , suddenly, that she was wrong. Heaven and Hell…everything. It was real. But could Lucifer really be the Devil? It would make things so much more complicated…but also so much simpler, if he had only ever been telling the truth. Lucifer let his shirt fall to the floor and suddenly the room was filled by softly-glowing white wings. And then she was sure. It was the truth. It was all the truth. She was going to need a drink later.

Lucifer tucked the wings in and turned before spreading them again. Swallowing, Chloe reached out. She felt along the same spot she had felt on Trixie’s back.

“It feels…the same.”

“Presumably fully functioning, then, when she’s healed a little.” And suddenly, the wings were gone again. Chloe could still feel the muscles there, and she felt them flexing - maybe he was tucking them away against his back in this out-of-sight place they were? Chloe took her hand away as he bent to pick his shirt back up and get dressed again.

“Would you like to come over? She’ll probably have an easier time cleaning them in the hot tub than your shower.” He sighed. “Although getting the feathers out of the filter will be a tedium worthy of Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very proud of this one. Considering expanding it. What would you like to see in a sequel story?


	12. Mum's Not Very Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Ella get a shocking glimpse of what Lucifer's childhood must have been like when they enter the precinct's break room to find Lucifer being held up by the neck by his mother after mouthing off to her earlier. They try to comfort him and try to make him see that this behavior is not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay yes first - I know a bunch of you are psyched for a wing story sequel, and when I'm ready for that, it'll probably mean pulling chapter 11 and putting it into a different story, but I don't have time for that quite yet.
> 
> Second! I HAD NOT WATCHED ALL OF SEASON TWO WHEN I WROTE THIS. I don't know if I'd watched _any_ of season two. It's entirely possible that I just was pulling from youtube clips and fanfic that included season two. I could edit this so it's a little more timeline-sensible, but that would mean a complete overhaul, and for now, I just want to collect all these fills on AO3.

Chloe was patiently trying to follow along as Ella spoke rapidly about the Klingon language, but she had largely steered away from watching even good sci-fi, because it made her think about her mother, and without some background knowledge of Star Trek, she was feeling pretty lost.

“You should talk to Dan about this,” Chloe eventually offered. “Or Lucifer. I think they’d be able to appreciate your enthusiasm way more than I would.” She turned the knob on the door and pushed it open, only for her and Ella to come to a dead stop.

Charlotte Richards had a hand around Lucifer’s neck, pinning him high on the wall. Suddenly, Chloe was thrown back to the case with the drug ring in the church youth group, and Lucifer’s terrifying grief when Father Frank had been shot. Is this where he’d learned that from?

“Sorry, Mother.” Lucifer wheezed. Charlotte released her hold and Lucifer just barely managed not to crumple when his feet hit the floor - he leaned heavily on the wall, though. The look in his eye was strange. Some mix of anger and fear and actual contrition. He didn’t seem to have noticed them, which was odd, because Lucifer was usually so hyper-vigilant, and he was facing them. But his attention didn’t waver from Charlotte.

“We  _ will _ find the blade.” Charlotte sounded…well, like she was trying to be soothing. Chloe sent a wide-eyed look at Ella, and found she was getting the same in return. “There’s no need for your pessimism, Son. Soon. Soon, your Father will get everything he deserves.”

“I know, Mother.” Lucifer began to straighten, fussing with his suit, clearly resisting the urge to rub at his neck. Chloe cleared her throat loudly, and their heads turned toward her and Ella in an eerie unison. Something like shame crept over Lucifer’s features, quickly pushed away for a mask of charm.

“Detective! Ms. Lopez! Is it lunch time already?”

Before Chloe could say anything, Ella had stalked over to Charlotte.

“Get out,” Ella said, her voice about as low and dangerous as it could get. A pulse of fear went through Chloe - if Charlotte was able and willing to pin a six foot man (her step-son!) to the wall, what could she do to tiny little Ella?

“Excuse me?” Charlotte asked blandly.

“Get out!” Ella roared, pointing to the door. Charlotte stared at her for another moment. Chloe took a step forward when Charlotte began to move, but Chloe quickly realized she was doing as she was told, and she stepped out of the lawyer’s way. Chloe shut the door behind her. Ella went limp when it was closed, breathing heavily and trembling.

“Sit down,” Chloe urged Ella, pulling out a chair. “That was ballsy.”

“Like I was letting her stay, terrified or not.”

“Terrified? Of Charlotte? She’s a little intimidating, but I don’t think I would’ve picked ‘terrified’,” Lucifer said mildly.

“Dude. Have you noticed how much tinier than you I am?”

“Yes,” he said, a bit slowly. “Is that relevant?”

Chloe stared at him. The stare lasted so long that Lucifer -  _ Lucifer _ \- began to fidget uncomfortably.

“Let it go, Chloe,” Ella advised. “I think it would take Linda to explain why we’re concerned.”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed, but he didn’t press further. Chloe sighed.

“C’mere. Sit down,” she said softly. Lucifer slowly obeyed. “Can I look at your neck? Make sure nothing’s bruised?”

“I’m fine, Detective,” Lucifer murmured, brushing away her hands as they hovered near him. “Really. Your concern is touching.” He smiled, sincere.

Chloe shook her head a little. “I’m going to paint you a picture, just to see if we can make you see how we feel.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “If me or Dan was holding Trixie against a wall like that, what would you do?”

“My first question would probably be to ask whether you were possessed,” he remarked. “And I would have to remind you that humans, especially small humans, are rather breakable.” He frowned suddenly. “But that’s not comparable, Detective. Your offspring may be a handful on occasion, but she’s no little devil.”

“Even if she were a ‘little devil’, we would have no right to do that to her, Lucifer, and I think you know that. So why’d you let Charlotte do it to you?”

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Ella reached out a hand and placed it lightly on his arm.

“Hey,  _ hermano _ . All we’re saying is that…we really don’t think you deserved that, even if you do. We’re angry, and we’re not planning to let her do it again. Understand?”

He looked between them both, bewilderment hiding behind his eyes. “Very well,” he nodded. “…Thank you for your concern.”


	13. Accidentally Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do demons marry? If so, in what manner has Chloe and Lucifer innocently and inadvertently become married by the laws of Hell and in the eyes of its demons? [(But Lord, you asked her to draw your blood in violence and she complied. By Law 42-68B Subpart 17-A-100056, Amendment 3B-7, that means you have adopted her heirs as your own. And when your consort began to live with her for more than 6 moths, by Law 103-513D, Ruling 17 in the year 5AD, that makes her your common law consort by extension.)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think there’s a name in here pilfered from wollfgang…there is. (I used it as a generic demon name but wollfgang uses it for an angel baby. Go check out those fic snippets if you haven’t seen them before)  
> For the record I side with show!Maze on how everyone’s treated her but this is how it worked out as I wrote.  
> Also after a second look at this prompt I'm realizing I probably had it the wrong way around from what the prompter intended. I think the prompter may have intended he already had a legal attachment to Maze that accidentally extended to Chloe after they started rooming together.

After a week (more? He struggled to pay attention after a while) of loneliness where Maze was off Dad-knew-where and Chloe orbited Pierce, Lucifer was caught off-guard when Maze arrived, her knives at the ready. He was quick to put the piano between them, not that it would stop her. 

“Hello again, Mazikeen…”

“How did I miss the part where you told her to shoot you?” Maze drove one of the knives into the piano bench and he winced. At least it wasn’t the piano itself, though. 

“That was years ago,” he pointed out. 

“Which is why I’m such an idiot! It shouldn’t have taken Amias escaping for me to realize!”

“Amias is out?” He asked, frowning. “For how long? Has he gone after Chloe, or Beatrice?”

“No. He wouldn’t be so stupid. I blame you!” Maze roared, tossing a knife. He ducked and came up growling. His eyes might have flashed if he still had access to them.

“For what?!”

“For introducing the concept of law to demons! For all that you’re not like the rest of them, you’re still different than us. Rules, laws. Can’t punish anyone without rules to break. You introduce a few little laws and then everyone runs with them. You don’t even know what the law book looks like anymore, do you?!”

“I’m not Dad, I’m not about to interfere in all that!” Lucifer snapped.

“You should really have looked into family law a long time ago.” A chill crept down Lucifer’s spine. 

“Maze…what happened?”

“By the laws of Hell, you married her!” Maze howled. “And you adopted Trixie! And it all wouldn’t have been so bad if I’d paid attention sooner, because now my dumb ass is married to you!” She yanked the knife from the piano bench and threw it at him. He caught it, sneering at her. 

“As if you care. You didn’t care when the Detective called you family, why do you care now?”

“Because these matter to me, Lucifer! Because I live by these laws, for you! It’s always been for you! And now I’m married to someone who only cares about one woman!”

“Divorce is always on the table.”

“You should really look at the law book before you say things like that.”

Lucifer sighed, still holding the knife at the ready but the tension draining out of him. 

“…You’d have to kill me to divorce me, wouldn’t you?”

“Or you could kill me,” Maze said evenly, sidestepping and beginning to advance across the piano. 

“Mazikeen,” he said warningly, taking a step back. 

“It will be all over. Linda won’t lie, Amenadiel won’t lie, you won’t ever put me second again.”

“Maze, no,” he said sharply.

“I won’t ever make the kid cry again.”

“She would cry. When she found out. She would hate me,” he challenged. Maze had stepped into his range and was bearing her teeth. 

“Kill me!”

“I won’t!” He roared back. Silence followed, and then Maze darted around behind him for the other knife she had thrown, and then charged him. He fought with her, their blades clashing together. In the end, he won by pinning her, his wings out, the knives off to the side.

“You would have me feel your blood on my hands? You would send me to a cell all over again?”

“Killing a demon would send you to a cell? Yeah, right. Your Dad would hardly care.”

“When Mum came to get me, that wasn’t one of the cells where Azreal shoves them in and your kind get sent in after them,” he said lowly.“ It was a regular old cell for a regular old sinner. The kind of place brother-killers belong. The kind of place someone who killed their oldest friend would belong,” he released her and scooped up the knives, his wings sagging as he crossed the flat to the bar amidst the debris. “You were the first…the first to ever care for me out of choice. The others had to, because Dad made them that way. And then I arrived and all the denizens hated me…except for you.” Lucifer was quiet for a long time, listening to Maze pant raggedly behind him. The space between them felt like a gaping chasm.

“I would never put you second,” Maze finally said.

“But you did abandon me. The thing I promised never to do to you.”

“But you already have! You don’t even notice I’m not here when Chloe’s there!”

“You left,” he snapped. “You were angry with Amenadiel and I, you desired space. Fine. You got a job, for the reason that it would take you far away from me for short periods. Wonderful,” he bit out. “So I gave you that space, and yes, I worried for Chloe more. You can take care of yourself. You have all the information. She does not.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t be letting her date Cain,” Maze pointed out. He heard her shifting to stand and his hold on the knives tightened. 

“She can do as she pleases. I don’t have to ‘let’ her do anything.” He finally shrugged his wings away as Maze stood at the other end of the flat. Another hefty silence. “So the demons are finally slipping out without a gatekeeper, hm?” He turned to face Maze. “Then her and the spawn will be well-protected through association with me. And the others are scared of you on your own merits.”

“They could still hurt Ella. Or Linda. Or Dan.”

They locked eyes, a battle of wills. Eventually, he closed his eyes. 

“Fine. Even Dad can’t get angry over this. Since I’m going anyway, I can take you back.”

There was a hesitation in Maze’s eyes. It was a strange expression on her. 

“…You think the kid would really cry if I died? Even after what I said about her?”

“She would hate me if she knew I killed you. Of that, I’m certain.” He struggled with emotional reactions, sometimes, but if there was one thing he was familiar with and knew how to predict, it was hatred aimed at him.

Maze’s neutral expression slowly morphed down into a scowl. “Then I’m not going. Not ever seeing me again would work out the same way. I told myself I’d never make Trixie cry again.” Finally, Maze crossed the penthouse to stand in front of him. She held out her hand for the knives.

“Let’s go kick some demon ass. Husband.”


	14. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to another fellow fan, and we were discussing how Lucifer and Howl (from Howl's Moving Castle - both book and Movie), have so much in common, as well as Sophie (at least, the one from the book) have some traits in common with Chloe. It would be nice to see an AU in which we see a wizard Lucifer falling in love with a cursed old!Chloe and breaking her curse. I will love to see that typical banter they have, and a very Drama Queen Lucifer. Travel between different worlds and Welsh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep an eye on limonath - I get the impression they have a more book-based story coming soon. ^_^

Market Chipping was a tiresome little town that Lucifer disliked having to visit. It was crawling with soldiers who were ‘only following orders’ and a largely corrupt police force. But it  _ did _ sell Samael’s favorite brand of bacon, and besides, he could feel “The Witch of the Wastes” in town. He liked to play games of push and pull with Maze, letting her feel him get close before slipping into the safety of his castle again. He let his jacket hang from his shoulders, keeping a fast pace. He could feel Maze’s minions not all that far behind him.

He stopped briefly when he heard soldiers, and when he heard the kind of thing they were saying, he crept closer with the intent to punish them, terrify them with a flash of magic and let them believe he would try and steal their hearts. But when he saw her, his breath hitched and his eyes went wide. Her hair was a wheat-gold instead of the starry silver he had seen of the bafflingly concerned woman then (she’d practically been crying for him), and there were, perhaps, a few weeks or months shaved off of the lines in her face. But it was the same strong, commanding voice.

_ Find me in the future! _

“I was looking everywhere for you,” Lucifer said as he slid into her side, part protective bluff and part apology for his tardiness, slipping an arm around her shoulders. She relaxed a little, but not with the completeness he would’ve expected of someone who would step through his black door (because clearly, that had been what she’d done). This must be her first time meeting him.

This, he mused to himself, was sure to be the start of a great adventure.


	15. Goddess Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is shot during a case and dies in Lucifer’s arms. Imagine his surprise and joy when she wakes up and claws the bullet out of her chest.
> 
> Imagine his utter horror when he finds out that it’s not Chloe in Chloe’s body, but his divine mother…
> 
> Lucifer has to work with “Chloe” every day and pretend like nothing is wrong. Mum fancies Dan and the two get married again. But Dan and and Trixie quickly find out that her near death experience has changed her, and not for the better.
> 
> Bonus points for: a) Deckerstar nearly established when Chloe dies, b) Dan seeking Lucifer’s advice and instead finding drinking buddy comfort, when he finds out that Chloe isn’t the same anymore, c) a heartbroken Trixie asking if she can go live with Lucifer and Maze because her mother doesn’t love her anymore.
> 
> Oh and Lucifer suddenly realises that Chloe might be in Hell and won’t sleep until he finds out for sure.
> 
> And, pretty pretty please, can it have Mum getting her own universe and Chloe waking up in her own body in it as well?? :)

He was so  _ angry. _ He’d offered a deal. Father, of all people, should know he never goes back on deals. But He hadn’t done it. He hadn’t protected her.

His coin had come back to him the moment Malcolm had shot him and broken their deal. And when he had seen Mum’s cell and slipped a hand to his pocket, he’d made his way back with barely even a thought. He’d woken up just in time to be far too late. He pressed his jacket, already ruined, to the wound in her chest. It was like Father Frank, but so much worse, because there were tears so plentiful they made the world blur, and he was pressing his jacket down so hard on her wound he should probably be breaking her, but she was still leaking. And then she whispered “keep Trixie safe” and went lax in his arms. And he was  _ not  _ going to waste Chloe’s last wish just to rage at the Heavens and a Man he never should have expected anything from anyway.

He found Malcolm just as Malcolm found Trixie. He put on a burst of speed, something that a human would never quite manage. And now…Chloe was  _ gone _ . He was invulnerable. Always would be, from now on. Malcolm tried to shoot him in the chest again. He ripped the gun away and shoved Malcolm back. He went flying. Lucifer felt his face flashing between glamoured and unglamoured uncontrollably. Surely the child would notice. But he couldn’t control it - he was feeling too much to concentrate on the glamour. Lucifer stalked over to him and scooped him off the ground.

“L - Lucifer,” Trixie hiccuped behind him. “Lucifer, I want Mommy! I want to go home!”

“Your mummy isn’t here anymore.” Lucifer barely recognized his own voice, it was so thick with tears and rage. “He took your mummy away. He needs to be punished.”

“Lucifer, I want to go home!” And then he felt the spawn grab him around the legs, and he could feel the damp spot she was leaving; he could hear her hiccuping sobs. Lucifer threw Malcolm violently into the shelves behind him. He was sure Malcolm hit his head at least badly enough to fall unconscious - he hoped, distantly, that any injuries Lucifer caused would kill him and send him back to hell. Lucifer tried to control his glamour before turning around. She continued to cling to him, now crying into his front.

“Get off, child. We can’t walk with you holding my legs.”

“I wanna make a deal,” Trixie said into his suit.

“I can’t bring people back from the dead, Beatrice.” That caused another hitching sob.

“Pick me up. That’s my favor.” Lucifer blinked, stunned. He’d just confirmed her mother was dead, and all she wanted was to be in his arms? She’d trade a devilish IOU for it? What a strange creature she was… Lucifer picked her up under the armpits and hovered awkwardly. But she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to bring her closer. He didn’t really have to figure out how to hold her - she wrapped around his front like a limpet, crying. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and he hesitated for several long moments before moving toward the entrance of the warehouse. But just as he reached the car, he heard a gasp. Trixie’s head picked up from his shoulder, and his own snapped around to look in the Detective’s direction. He sprinted over to where he’d left Chloe’s body. Maybe Father  _ had _ answered him. Lucifer fell to his knees and Trixie dropped from his front to scramble to her mother. Lucifer watched as Chloe’s chest knitted itself together - the bullet must have been through-and-through. When she had finished gasping and healing, her eyes flickered around until they fell on Lucifer. She stared with a look Lucifer would’ve expected her to be sending to Trixie.

“Lucifer.” She sat up, completely ignoring Trixie. She put her hands on the side of his face. “Lucifer, I found you.”

“Found me? Detective, I didn’t - I didn’t go anywhere. Just far enough to look after the spawn, like you told me.” The Detective shook her head with a fond, patient smile. She drew Lucifer in close and he went rigid - much as he would’ve welcomed this on any other day, today it was...strange.

“It’s been so long. My Lightbringer.” Lucifer pulled away abruptly to stare at her.

“Mum?” He croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how closely you're all following me, but if you read the tumblr version first and think this one is different, it is. I edited it to fix some tenses and make the ending feel a little more solid.
> 
> This is another one I want to make a sequel for, I've just never found the time, and I don't even have the seeds for a sequel for this one like I do for most of the other ones I want to do a sequel for.


	16. Anticlimax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp for a completely anticlimatic wing reveal: Lucifer and Chloe are sleeping next to each other (however THAT happened ;D) when his phone starts ringing. Still mostly asleep he reaches over with a wing because it is just out of arms reach. Chloe is understandibly surprised but ultimately more interested in going back to sleep and proceeds to hog the blankets.

Lucifer should never, ever have given in to Beatrice’s manipulative little pout and misty eyes. He should have listened when Chloe warned him that twenty sugared up eight- and nine-year-olds were a force to be reckoned with. But he had come nonetheless, bearing a stuffed bear as tall as Beatrice herself, as well as some expensive play set of some magical ponies she had expressed an interest in a few months ago.

He had intended to be a bad influence, as usual, but somehow Chloe had eased him in to actually keeping the children corralled and entertained. And after the other children had left, he was roped in as Beatrice’s helper for trying out all her new toys. He was exhausted, and the sofa was still covered in wrapping paper. Chloe offered her bed - he made the bare minimum of banter before accepting. They both climbed in and he found himself drifting off before he could appreciate his position.

* * *

 

An hour or two after they had climbed in bed, Chloe was rudely woken by a song she half-recognized. When it didn’t immediately stop, she frowned. She turned her head to the dresser. Two phones, one lit up and making noise. She knew she didn’t have that song on her phone.

“Luc'fer,” she mumbled sleepily, prodding gently at his shoulder, staying well clear of where she knew his scars lay beneath his shirt. He whined sleepily and squirmed away. “Luc'fer. Phone. On the dresser.”

Just as she was about to fall back asleep despite the noise, she felt movement. She slitted her eyes open. Lucifer was flailing in the general direction of the dresser but there was no way he could reach it without at least twice his arm’s length. She closed her eyes. There was an unusual noise, though, and a shadow fell over her face, so she opened her eyes again. She blinked. From Lucifer’s back, where his scars had been, there were two appendages. One was hovering over her, and she could see little trembles in it - it was being held there. She peeked over at the other, which reached for the phone…which rang out before the wing even touched it. Lucifer made a grumpy but satisfied noise and let both wings fall. Chloe made a sleepy whine at the sudden weight.

“Sorry,” Lucifer mumbled, but made no move to uncover her.

“Heavy,” she complained. Lucifer grunted, a ‘deal with it’ sort of grunt, and then began to snore.

Chloe found herself stroking the feathers until she drifted off again.

_ “It’s not a secret if I’m telling you the answer!” _

Her dream moved through images of Lucifer, memories. The divinity of the wings had, evidently, registered. Angels, singing, the vaguest of silvery shapes in her mind. Her mind turned away from memories at some point to a scenario where she was talking to God Johnson from the mental hospital and ripping him a new one for - bad parenting?

When she woke up properly, she was immediately aware that everything Lucifer had ever told her was the truth. Only after that awareness set in did she look at the wings again. Lucifer’s wings hadn’t moved, one brushing the floor and one covering her as a blanket, but his arms had moved to echo his wings - one draped over her stomach, one scraping the floor. She smiled lightly and reached out to brush her fingers through his feathers. He let out a shuddering sigh in his sleep, tightening the hold of his arm and wing.

“Softie,” she accused the sleeping devil. She kept petting his wing, smiling as she thought about everything they could talk about when he woke up.


	17. Photo Editing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trixie teaches lucifer how to edit photos in exchange for coming to play monopoly with her and Chloe

“Offspring.” Trixie frowned and glanced at the caller ID again.

“What are you doing on Mommy’s work phone?”

“I’m fixing her desk.”

“Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh? I’m being nice to her, don’t be ridiculous,” he dismissed quickly. “Now, I remembered you saying something about a fake Snapchat account being used to bully you…and it made me wonder if  _ you _ know anything about photo manipulation.”

“You’re not going to use it to bully someone, are you?”

“On the contrary, I’m trying to make someone’s day. I just want to know how to put words on it.”

“That’s different on Snapchat than it is on the computer.” Trixie rapped her fingers on the countertop, taking a glance at her homework and then abandoning it. “This is gonna cost ya.”

“How much?”

“Not cash  _ this _ time.” Lucifer sighed.

“What do you want, spawn?”

“You have to come to game night with me and Mommy.”

“What are you planning to play?”

“Monopoly. Probably Wii games.”

“’Wii games’?”

“Video games. Don’t worry, Mommy will handle the controls. But that’s the deal.  _ I _ teach you to put words on your picture,  _ you _ come to game night.”

“…You’re learning much too fast, spawn.”

“ _ Deal _ ?”

“Deal,” he sighed. After that, Trixie was happy to walk him through placing a text box and changing the font and color. After they hung up, she happily raced to her room to get things ready for game night. Face painting was  _ definitely _ going to be involved this week.


	18. The King is Dead, Long Live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.19 AU: instead of teaming up with Pierce, Maze finds a way to get back to Hell without Lucifer's help, and becomes its new ruler. What will it mean for her former friends and acquaintances that the Queen of Hell knows them personally and holds a grudge against at least some of them?

The elevator doors rolled open, and Lucifer looked up from his spot on the piano bench. He looked at Maze ’s face and then down again at his decanter. He huffed out a laugh.

“See? You didn’t need me for it.”

Maze gazed at him and looked around the room - empty for the day/minute/hour, to prevent him from growing numb to his guilt.

“Pathetic,” she sneered. She melted away into the shadows and he almost cried out but the room was starting again and a copy of Maze appeared, and he was forced to say the words he said, but to add insult to injury, every time this happened, he would reach out and grab the sleeve of her jacket.

“Please! I’ll - I’ll be all alone.” Maze turned in his hold and got in his face.

“Good,” she sneered, pushing him and knocking him down. He had a brief moment of control. He closed his eyes and wondered if Maze was still watching. But then he opened his eyes and went into a kneeling position and put his hands on Trixie’s shoulders.

“Beatrice, did I let Malcom hurt you?” His voice was terribly gentle.

“ _ You _ got hurt,” Trixie sobbed.

“I’ll be fine,” he dismissed. “Now you go and hide, alright? And your Mum or I will find you. We’ll keep you safe.”

“Don’t get hurt,” Trixie pleaded, hanging onto his sleeve.

“I’m immortal. I’ll be fine,” he promised before pushing her away and standing up and turning around. It always felt so strange to have this happen at Lux. It had been a park in practically the middle of nowhere, and Pierce brandishing his gun hadn’t seemed quite so dangerous, then, but it looked that way indoors.

“Get out of my way.”

“So you can murder someone else? I don’t think so.”

“The daughter of a miracle is a miracle, too. She’s  _ mine _ . She’s how I can die. Get out of my way.”

“I’m afraid not, Cain.”

“I said, get out of my way.” He leveled the gun at Lucifer, and Lucifer found himself bracing for the pain before he’d even been sure Cain would shoot when this had happened for real.

“Lucifer?” Chloe’s voice. And then the sound of a gunshot, and the pain, and the warmth and wetness of blood as he fell back.

“Please…” he pleaded to the ceiling. “I have nothing else to offer, not after last time, but Chloe’s a miracle for a reason, right? And her daughter’s a miracle, too. So You’ll - You’ll keep them safe, won’t You? Won’t You?” At the time, he’d been horrified by the tears rolling down his face. How could he let himself cry when speaking to Dad? But it didn’t matter now. Nothing mattered. He had told Trixie they would be fine. He had told her she would be fine. They had just been overconfident mistakes, but they tasted like lies after a dozen repetitions.

Suddenly, the pain lifted and control returned. Maze appeared in his field of vision.

“When was this?” She hissed.

“When I died. I hope you’re not expecting me to keep track of time from a cell. All I can tell you is I’ve done it all ten times at least - more for Uriel, since that one’s only a few seconds long.”

“Alright, then. Enough wallowing.” She grabbed his arm and marched him toward the door.

“You won’t get there in time!” Lucifer insisted.

“I came the moment I felt you die, and now you’ll let me use your wings.”

“But what if Dad -?”

“I don’t give two shits what your Dad thinks!”

“You don’t care if He hurts Beatrice because you broke me out for her?” Lucifer snapped.

“She’ll have me.” She said it so gravely…and it was only now that Lucifer noticed the crown.

“Alright,” Lucifer said softly. He wound his arms around his former right-hand, and now the overseer of his torture, and he spread his wings. He should’ve felt proud or hopeful. He felt only a dull, empty certainty that as soon as they had saved Trixie, he’d be returned to his cell, only to be used as the Queen’s taxi service for as long as she cared about those living on Earth.


	19. Branches of Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second season: Lucifer meets his mother and Maze at a diner, resulting in heartbreak and driving Lucifer away from Chloe. Not this time. This time, God Johnson is there to set the record straight. Chloe wasn't made for Lucifer. She was conceived for the purpose of bringing Trixie into the world. Beatrice is the one with a grand destiny - Captain of an international team that is first to visit Mars. And by international, he means mostly demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't acknowledge that demon detail at all...kind of regret it now but here you go

As Lucifer is about to charge out, he runs into someone. He apologizes and tries to barge past, but they are holding his lapels with Celestial strength, so Lucifer’s forced to slow down and blink and look at him properly. Lucifer’s mouth works, but nothing comes out. His mouth is fighting between saying ‘Dad’ and ‘Johnson’ and 'what the hell do you think you’re doing’, so he says nothing. The man holding onto him eases him back toward the table and sits him down again. Mum and Maze stare at the man equally silently.

“I suppose I earned you two not believing in me. But really, dear, just because you enjoyed it meant it couldn’t have been me?”

More silence, and the man sighs.

“If I don’t intervene now, you’re going to spin this out of control. Chloe wasn’t made for you. I wouldn’t make any one person for any other - that’s a little too direct a violation of free will. However, I can plant an interest in the stars and planets…the kind that could be passed to the next generation.”

“…Trixie?” Maze demands.

“If all goes well, Beatrice Espinoza will start humanity on the path to seeing what the rest of Creation has to offer. I didn’t have you make more than one just for it to be pretty, you know,” he says gently to Lucifer. Lucifer stares back.

“Some of those are going to be uninhabitable,” he mutters.

“Have you ever known a human to let 'impossible’ stop them?”

“She’s truly not -” Lucifer can’t make himself finish, isn’t even sure what he wants to say.

“Her feelings are her own. I swear to you. Oh, and - I’ve given you a gift.”

“A gift?” He asks sharply.

“Relax. I have no expectation of debt, so it’s not a favor, and I don’t think you ever would’ve forgiven me if I hadn’t.” God pauses. “You see, in some other branches of this Creation, bad things happened. In one, you averted it. In another, you could not. So I sent Raphael.”

“Dad…” Lucifer says slowly. “Who needed a healer that badly?”

“Your Detective. The professor - when she tackled him. You see, in the branch where I allowed you to rush out, you make it to her in time. In another, the ten minutes I delayed you here without thinking were too many - plus, you didn’t go storming in demanding to know whether she knew. So - I’ve sent Raphael. She’s fine. Although she’s going to want to talk to you.”

Everything in Lucifer coils to stand, but he still finds himself waiting for something. At his Father’s nod, he springs up and races for the door, forgetting to be angry with himself that he’d waited for a dismissal. He’s not furious like before, or elated the way he was when he came in, but he suspects that after Raphael’s visit, she’s going to finally believe him.


	20. Faceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer are sit at her desk, she is filling paperworks and he is watching her as usual. It's the same routine of every day in the precint until Chloe notices something on Lucifer's face. He has a serious burn on his cheek, but that wasn't there before and he doesn't seem to notice it, neither the thing burns. He asks her wath's wrong, but when their eyes met, Lucifer's eyes flashes red and the burn becomes bigger. It's definitely a bad moment for his devil face to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of makes me mad because once upon a time i had a sequel all written up in my tumblr drafts...and then I switched apps and lost it. And now I might never be able to write another sequel due to the memory of how good that version was.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also please ignore the dumb chapter title i'm tired~~

“Feet down,” Chloe commanded absently, before he’d even got them all the way up to the desk. She could see it just in the way he leaned back in his chair a bit, could see his muscles tense to draw his legs up. He pouted as he relaxed again, shoving more cool ranch puffs into his mouth. Eventually, he began to swivel his chair. It was distracting, but at least he wasn’t putting his feet up on her desk, so she let it slide. But something in her peripheral vision was catching her eyes, and she eventually looked up. When one of his swivels brought the left side of his face into view, her mouth went dry. There is no way a burn that serious had been there that morning. It looked worse than that time he’d burned his arm carrying her out of Sol de Javier - darker and oozing. It took a few more passes before he noticed her staring. His brow furrowed.

“What is it, Detective? Did I smudge the liner this morning?” And then…then his eyes were full of flame. Chloe recoiled violently, staring as the burn on his cheek spread. Lucifer frowned and brought a hand up to his face. As his fingers met the edge of the burn, he froze. He stared at her with eyes made of fire, and she stared back, trembling.

“Chloe…” he said, his voice carefully even. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

That didn’t stop the tremors running through her. He leaned toward her and she flinched back, standing, making her chair clatter to the ground. He flinched in return, and the moment he did, the burn spread to cover everything, taking his hair as well.

The sound of Chloe’s chair drew everyone’s eyes and there was a collective gasp, and frightened murmuring spread immediately. Lucifer looked around, and something about him seemed to harden as someone walking by screamed. He stood up, making everyone flinch, and then - then wings burst from his back. And with the sound of rustling feathers, he was suddenly gone.

* * *

 

Lucifer discovered, after fleeing to his flat, that once the other skin had reappeared in its entirety, he could pull his glamour back over it. But it was too late. Everyone at the precinct knew. Especially Chloe. He was surprised to find he was even upset about Daniel knowing, considering how much better they had been getting on lately than at the start.

For hours, he sat at his piano and played, his mind running through everything. Chloe knew. She must hate him now. When his elevator chimed, he looked up, surprised and wary. Ella emerged - smiling? Lucifer frowned.

“What are you doing here?”

“Linda said you had a bad day at work and you might want some company. I brought all seven seasons of Buffy. Also a couple of crime shows,” she said hopefully. Lucifer just stared. “Luce? Ifer?” She amended.

“Apologies,” he murmured. “I suppose I expected you to side with…everyone else. Or were you not in today?”

“No, my niece was sick, she needed someone to look after her.” Ella smiled softly. “Hey, look, I don’t know what happened, but I’m here.”

Lucifer softened and voted in favor of the crime shows - he didn’t need to see human interpretations of demons right now. Huddled up on the sofa, several episodes into Bones, he began to speak.

“Have you ever thought about what you’ll do? If it turns out I’m not a method actor?”

“Well…I said the day we met, I never really thought the devil was that bad. And if you  _ are _ the devil…well, you’re even less bad than I thought. You annoy the heck out of Chloe, yeah, but you’re all about consent and justice and all that good stuff. The good-looking part doesn’t hurt, either.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. After losing everyone else, he didn’t want to show her, but the last comment grated.

“It’s not real.”

“What? Oh, yeah, make-up, I know, absolute pain in the ass.”

“Do you want to know why I had a bad day at work, really, Ella?” He asked a little sharply.

She looked over. She seemed to firm her resolve and nodded. So he let it go.

“Dear old Dad decided to put my real face back. In the middle of the precinct. With everyone watching,” he ground out. Ella was staring, but she wasn’t shaking like Chloe, and she didn’t look like she was about to cry, the way Linda had. She started to move and Lucifer flinched. She stilled.

“From…from the Fall?” She eventually asked, voice small.

“Yes.”

“…Your family did this to you?”

“Yes.”

“Does it -” she started to move her arm again but aborted the motion without any input from Lucifer. “Does it still hurt?”

Lucifer blinked. “Not beneath the glamor.”

“Okay, good, you wear that all the time, so that’s good, but - does it hurt right now?”

Lucifer stared, baffled. “Aches a bit. Colder than I got used to.”

And then he startled, because his arms were full of Ella and she was hugging him tighter than ever.

“Ms. Lopez…”

“Shut up and let me cry for you,” she said into his shoulder. Slowly, his burnt arms came up to surround her, rubbing circles into her back.

“Thank you,” he found himself saying. “But it really isn’t necessary.”

“It is if I say it is,” Ella said with finality, and squeezed him again.


End file.
